More Than This: Stay
by SpecialAgentSloane
Summary: A one-shot involving underlying sexual tension and finding the courage to say the words that are in your heart.


A/N: To all of you who have read my stories, I am SO SORRY I haven't written. After I wrote all of those stories, I sort of lost inspiration. Today, though, during final exams, inspiration struck. And thus, a story was born!

Okay. Here is my new fanfic.

^.^

PS. I didn't edit this or even proof read it. I hope you still enjoy it!

* * *

Lying back on his couch in nothing but some loose-fitted pajama bottoms, James Potter mindlessly flipped channels on his TV and sighed. She was out again, he knew, getting hammered and draping herself all over _him._

James grimaced and tugged on his light brown curls in frustration. The underdog, that's what he was. It used to be a foreign concept, but he had learned his place when it came to _her._

Annabel Wood. She would surely be the death of him, constantly cavorting around with her on-again/off-again boyfriend Drew.

He shook his head and sighed. How much more of this could he take?

_Knock knock._

James sat up quickly. It was after 10 PM, but James was used to late-night visits from friends-they were young; therefore, it was a requirement for them to stay out late getting drunk and doing things they'd regret-but he sensed something about this. It was just a knock at the door. It couldn't be her, but…?

James opened the door just as Annabel was about to knock once again.

Her face lit up. "You're home!" She pushed past him into his apartment.

James eyed her gently curled, long blonde hair, wide blue eyes, and sweet, dimpled smile before shifting his gaze to take in her not-so-sweet body—it was a weapon of mass destruction meant to bring every male of the human race to his knees, clad in tight black jeans and a white crop top cut up fashionably while keeping the Deathly Hallows image in tact—it was surprising no one took offense to it, but he knew his father always liked the shirt. To top it off, she wore a gray beanie and tall black heels that made her just an inch or so shorter than him, and dark smokey eye makeup.

"What's wrong?" Annabel wondered, a frown beginning to crease her forehead.

_You're so beautiful it hurts. _"Did you just get back from a muggle club, or were you working Knockturn Alley this fine evening?" said James.

Annabel's mouth fell open. "Have you gone bloody mad?"

James scowled.

"I come to visit you and the fist thing you do is insult me," said Annabel. "Classy, James; way to be a gentleman."

"I don't have to be a gentleman when you barge into my flat uninvited when it's the middle of the night!" James snapped.

"There's no need to be rude," Annabel said reasonably. "You could have just asked me to leave."

James snorted. _As if anyone who is in or friends with this family has the slightest clue about boundaries._

"I think _you're _the rude one for coming by unannounced," James said, knowing and not caring the he sounded like a child.

"You're such a child," Annabel said, shaking her head in exasperation.

James rolled his hazel eyes before turning to walk to the kitchen.

"Child," Annabel sing-songed from behind him, as if he had just proven her point.

"What do you want, Annabel?" James asked, filling a cup with water. "Or are you only here to harass me?"

"No," Annabel responded. "I wanted to tell you about my night."

James set down his cup with a _thunk,_ sending water sloshing over the rim.

"Let me guess," he said. "You met up with Drew, went to a club, got tipsy, then went back to his place and had a nice romp."

Annabel grew furious; she was so angry, she felt tears in her eyes.

"We broke up," she choked out. "I ended it because I couldn't be with him anymore."

James froze. He didn't dare to hope.

Annabel continued, "I love someone else, and dating Drew wasn't right."

The light hit her hair and made it glow like she was some sort of angel. James watched her blink back tears.

"I'm leaving."

Annabel turned to go.

"Wait," James said, grabbing her wrist gently.

She turned, and he looked into her tear-filled blue eyes, and he said the words he never had the courage to speak before.

"Stay."


End file.
